


Family

by 28_Characters_Later



Series: MarcoBodtWeek Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MarcoBodtWeek has -just- past so I figured it wasn't too late to put these up here since I now have an account on here. </p><p>Something cute of Marco and the little family I’ve given him. Writing this I thought it was really cute so I hope you all do too. The nickname Marco’s sister calls him also comes with a story I should write out at some point</p><p>Only day's 2-5 were fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Marco sighed as he finished alphabetizing a stack of reports and carefully left them in a neat pile on a desk before wheeling out. The teen rolled out of the scouting legion headquarters. He often wished he was still able to help in other ways, but anyone he mentioned this to would insist that organizing things and helping with paperwork were the most important things he could help with. So the noirette teen made sure that he always did just that. Even if it wasn’t that helpful it at least gave the boy a purpose.

As Marco wheeled himself down the cobbled street, he heard his name being called. The young disabled solider stopped, and looked around to find who was calling him. A small brunette child ran down the stony road towards Marco grinning and waving one of his short arms. “Mikey?” Marco turned his chair around the second he was sure it was his baby brother Michael. He held an arm out so that once his brother was close enough, he was able to first link their fingers before climbing and hugging his older brother. It was a trait of young Michael’s to always link fingers before hugging someone, or allowing someone to hug him, or he would get very upset. Marco cuddled his little brother on his lap, softly brushing his fingers through the short brown hair. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a fond smile though he was also a little concerned. “Mikey, it’s so good to see you, but you didn’t come here on your own, did you?”

The nine year old with matching freckles looked up at his brother with cheerful honey eyes and shook his head. “Mama and Papa and Mattie are here too. I ran ahead to find you first because I missed you more!”

Marco laughed lightly and ruffled his brother’s hair, feeling better that his autistic little brother didn’t travel all the way from Jinae on his own.

“Yo Marco’roni!”

And that would be his older sister, Matilda, having caught up with Michael. The teenager looked up from his brother and spotted his sister – and parents – heading his direction. Marco beamed and waved. He had been missing his family so having them all show up was such a treat.

Michael slid down quickly. There was always a lot of hugging in family reunions and the child didn’t want to be crushed.

Once she got close enough, Marco’s older sister ruffled his hair vigorously, completely messing it up before bending down to hug him. “Long time no see little brother, how’re you doing? They treating you right? If they’re over working you I just may have to beat someone up.”

Marco giggled lightly and shook his head. “No, no I’m fine. If anything they under-work me, and I missed you too, Mattie.” Marco wrapped his arms around his older sister, giving her a tight hug.

Matilda tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, then moved aside so their mother could greet her son.

Marco’s mother, Eliza, cupped her son’s face, stroking one of his freckled cheeks with her dark brown thumb. “My dearest Marco, you are taking good care of yourself? And you’re sure they aren’t over-working you?” Her thick, warm Dutch words reminding Marco of home, it was the language most spoken at home back in Jinae.

Marco nodded as his mother bent down to kiss him on the forehead. “Yes mom,” Marco answered back in Dutch, “and I promise I’m not being worked too hard.” Marco knew how much his family worried that he was still away working despite being disabled and partially blind, but it was important to him that he did. Returning home would make him feel like a failure on top of everything. His family respected his wishes but that didn’t stop them from making sure he was more than alright every time they saw him. Seeming satisfied with his answer, his mother smoothed his hair out again from the ruffling his sister had given him, until it was neatly parted in the middle again. His mother always said he looked the cutest and dashing with that hairstyle, which was one of the many reasons he always kept it parted that way.

Almost everyone had gotten their hug so Marco smiled up at the tall blond man. Louis Bodt bent down to give his oldest son a quick hug. “You were heading to your home here when we showed up?” he asked with his thick German accent. Marco hugged his father back before nodding. The blond man nodded once, decisively, before moving behind the wheelchair, and taking hold of the handles so he could push his son. Getting around was something Marco didn’t have a problem with, though pulling and pushing the large wheels often left his arms feeling like dead weights. Plus he also knew there was no point in arguing, Marco knew they only fussed over him because they loved him. And they had first been told he had died. For weeks his family had believed he was dead so if they wanted to pamper and fuss over him when they visited, he was going to let them.

Before they started moving Marco patted his lap, holding out a hand to offer his brother a ride back to his scouting legion home. The small boy linked fingers with him, then happily climbed back up onto his older brother’s lap, snuggling into a cuddle.

“How long are you guys going to be here?” Marco asked once his father started to push his wheelchair.

“Not too long Marco’roni. You’ll have to put up with family around for just a few days,” Matilda teased.

“No, I’m really glad you are here. I’ve been fine, yeah, but I’ve been missing you four a lot.” Marco softly nuzzled his tiny brother sitting on his lap. This was going to be a very nice couple of days.


End file.
